<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Теплее солнца by Snow_Falcon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976813">Теплее солнца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falcon/pseuds/Snow_Falcon'>Snow_Falcon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falcon/pseuds/Snow_Falcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором у Фредди кошка, а у Роджера - собака, и они вместе уживаются в одном доме.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Теплее солнца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вообще, поначалу Фредди обрадовался, когда Роджер предложил ему разделить квартиру с ним. Это снизит расходы, во-первых, а во-вторых... ну, в компании все же веселее.<br/>Поэтому одним весенним утром он шел прямиком к своему новому дому, полный радостных надежд и почти не замечал веса всего того багажа, что тащил на себе (возможно, ему следовало вызвать такси). Солнце пригревало, дул свежий весенний ветерок, пели птички, а душа радовалась. Вот он уже звонит в дверь, поудобнее перехватив переноску (Тейлор сказал, что с котом можно, а это было главное). Дверь открывается, Фредди улыбается другу, но тут его взгляд падает вниз, а с ним - и сердце. <br/>У ног Роджера извивается средних размеров собака шоколадного цвета, напоминающая спаниеля. Ее взгляд устремляется вверх, к переноске, а нос напрягается. Чует кошку.<br/>- Но... ты же сказал, что можно... - Фредди покрепче сжимает переноску, та ходит ходуном.<br/>- Ах да, знакомься с Марципаном.<br/>Или нет, это была плохая идея. Пес виляет хвостом и обнюхивает гостя, Роджер слегка придерживает его за ошейник.<br/>- Он не кусается, не бойся, - он забирает из рук Фредди чемодан и относит в комнату. Собака становится на задние лапы, передними опираясь о его ноги.<br/>- Да не бойся, - Роджер вновь появляется в дверях, - выпусти кошку, и я обещаю, что он ее не съест.<br/>Фредди бережно откидывает крышку переноски.<br/>- Марципан? Ты это серьезно?<br/>По тону Роджера нельзя слышать, что он смущен, но его щеки слегка краснеют. <br/>- Ну он не жалуется, по крайней мере. Так ты заходить будешь, или как?<br/>Фредди не отвечает, он наблюдает, как Дилайла высовывает мордочку, дабы оценить обстановку, и собака ей, кажется, не нравится. Спаниель внмательно смотрит на нее в ответ. Животные обнюхивают друг друга, и кошка выпрыгивает на волю и уносится куда-то вглубь квартиры.<br/>Роджер пожимает плечами: пусть знакомятся, а ты иди, располагайся - и утягивает Фредди за собой. Меркьюри просто не может сопротивляться.<br/>А еще он до этого дня даже не думал над тем, сколько шума могут произвести кошка и собака. Ему уже было боязно оставлять их наедине. По крайней мере, сейчас они вроде немного успокоились и лежат на двух противоположных концах дивана, и он успокаивал себя этим, пока разбирал вещи в своей комнате, как обозначил ее Роджер. Скорее, это нельзя было назвать полноценной комнатой, потому что его и Роджера спальни были просто разделены перегородкой. В обстановке не чувствовалось единого стиля - винтажная (то есть древняя) мебель, немного потрепанные обои, разноцветные лоскутные коврики укрывали паркетный пол, множество подушечек на диване и креслах, на стенах висела пара цветочных абстракций, и Фредди думает, чьи это были идеи - Роджера или хозяев вартиры. Ну а кровати здесь просто огромные, он подозревает, что они двухместные. Скорее всего, так и есть.<br/>Он быстро разбирает чемодан - читай «быстро кидает свои вещи на кровать с расчетом разобраться потом» - и выходит из комнаты, едва не зашибив дверью стоявшего рядом Тейлора. Тот смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди.<br/>- Если что, я с ним гулять не буду, - зачем-то говорит Фредди. Роджер фыркает.<br/>- Не стоит, - он улыбается, - я с ним справляюсь, - Меркьюри все равно слегка хмурится, - да ладно тебе, они поладят. Правда, я и сам знаю, что это плохая идея - жить с тобой, - Фредди возмущенно выдыхает и ему очень хочется картинно прижать руку к сердцу, как драматической актрисе.<br/>- Но, думаю, я справлюсь, - заканчивает мысль Роджер и, озорно улыбнувшись, исчезает у себя. Фредди провожает его взглядом.</p><p>Хотя, все не так плохо, как он думал.<br/>Фредди просыпается около восьми утра каждое утро и чувствует себя преотлично. Роджер всегда встает раньше, выгуливает собаку, оставляет какой-никакой завтрак и уходит, оставляя ему пустую квартиру и полную свободу действий (Дилайла, изначально спавшая с ним, иногда перебирается в лежанку к Марципану. Фредди не ревнует, вообще нет). В гордом одиночестве он валяется на кровати и рисует заказанные у него портреты и картины и подумывает о том, что, возможно, пиццу сложно назвать здоровой пищей, а еще стоило бы завести еще одноу кошку, но надо посоветоваться с Роджером, который опять где-то пропадает. Да, Роджер уходит рано утром и возвращается поздно вечером. Иногда даже на следующий день - он ночует у своей девушки. Фредди запамятовал, как ее зовут - Карен или Дженни, но, зная Роджера, их вполне может оказаться две. <br/>Он разогревает заботливо оставленный хозяйкой (точно ею) суп, а после долго играет на пианино, подбирая какую-то незамысловатую мелодию. Краем глаза он видел животных, пришедших на звуки музыки. Кошка и собака сидели в одной позе и внимательно слушали. Воодушевленный наличием слушателей, пусть и четвероногих, он начинает напевать, не особо заботясь о смысле слов.<br/>- У тебя просто великолепно получается, - слышит он голос позади себя и резко оборачивается. Роджер, - ты не думал о том, чтобы заниматься этим профессионально?<br/>Фредди задумчиво кладет локоть на клавиши.<br/>- Ну, - протянул он, - я не думал, что я прям уж так хорош... Тем более, у меня есть группа.<br/>- Значит, тебе надо менять группу, - Роджер падает на диван, к нему тут же забирается Марципан. Тейлор чешет его за ухом. Он что-то слышал о том, что Фредди где-то поет, но не придал этому особому значению и, кажется, зря.<br/>- Все равно не понимаю, почему вы до сих пор не знамениты, - он качает головой. Возможно, у кого-то из участников группы слишком скверный характер для этого. Или же сам Фредди что-то скрывает.<br/>- Возможно, я просто не был открыт правильным человеком, - отвечает ему Меркьюри, - или это просто... не моя группа. Я мог бы прославиться при других условиях, понимаешь?<br/>Роджер кивает, что-то обдумывая.<br/>- Я сейчас приду, - бросает он, вставая и испаряясь в дверном проеме.<br/>Фредди пожимает плечами, почесывая Дилайлу за ухом.<br/>Роджер ничего не говорит ему после, просто ходит задумчивым пару дней.</p><p>Фредди просыпается поздним ноябрьским утром, как и обычно. Он сладко потягивается, чувствуя, как его нога упирается в мягкое тело кота. За окном барабанит дождь, а Фредди дома, под теплым одеялом, и от осознания этого ему тепло и хорошо. Он замечает на прикроватном столике наверняка уже остывшую яичницу и кофе, и понимает: Роджер уже давно встал и где-то там, по грязи и лужам, выгуливает своего спаниеля, но все равно потратил время и силы на изготовление этого нехитрого завтрака. Фредди не знает, что и думать по этому поводу.<br/>Когда Роджер, уставший и мокрый, возвращается домой вместе с комком грязи, под которым не видно собаки, Меркьюри не говорит ему ни слова, а просто берет того на руки, относит в ванную и отмывает дочиста. Во взгляде Роджера читается глубокая благодарность. И Фредди понимает, что готов сделать для него многое, лишь бы видеть этот взгляд чаще.</p><p>Однажды Роджер умудряется заболеть.<br/>Фредди вытаскивает градусник из его рта и, нахмурившись, смотрит на ртутный столбик.<br/>- Нет, молодой человек, с такой температурой вы никуда не пойдете. Лежи в кровати.<br/>Роджер хмурится и обиженно надувает губки.<br/>- Но я не хочу, - протестует он, подобно ребенку.<br/>- Взрослая жизнь зачастую заключается в том, чтобы делать то, чего не хочешь, - философски изрекает Фредди, - я пойду за лекарствами, хорошо?<br/>Роджер вяло сопротивляется, но протесты были отклонены фразой «да ты стоять еле можешь»,  и ему пришлось подчиниться и остаться в кровати.<br/>Ночью у него был жар. Он метался в кровати и стонал, его тело было покрыто липкой пленкой пота, а дыхание - тяжелым. Казалось, даже животные были обеспокоены этим - Марципан так вообще ни на шаг не отходил от хозяина, лежал возле кровати, а в его глазах отражалась тревога.<br/>К утру жар потихоньку спал, и Роджер наконец сумел уснуть. Фредди тоже хотел пойти и лечь спать, но все еще тревожился, и эта тревога не давала ему и шанса на сон, но в конце концов он задремал в кресле.<br/>Просыпается он уже тогда, когда сквозь шторы пробивались лучи солнца, а конечности затекли. Роджер все еще спит, в его ногах уютно устроилась кошка. На пороге стоит пес с поводком в зубах и осматривает помещение с долей удивления, как бы спрашивая: «Хозяин, мы идем гулять? Мы давно должны были погулять!».<br/>Фредди стонет и потягивается. Он смотрит на пса, и обратно на Роджера. Спящий Роджер чертовски умилителен, особенно учитывая то, что до этого он вообще не мог уснуть.<br/>Фредди глубоко вздыхает и встает..<br/>- Ну что, малыш, - обращается он к собаке, - твой хозяин немного не в форме. Что ты скажешь насчет меня?<br/>Он не знает, понял ли его Марципан, но тот завилял хвостом и припал к земле, и прогулка наверняка будет не самым сложным делом, хотя ему никогда не приходилось выгуливать собак.<br/>Он делает самый скромный завтрак в виде пары тостов и чая, вряд ли у Роджера разыграется аппетит, во время болезни-то. Затем берет на поводок пса и выводит его на улицу.<br/>Марципан явно чувствует некоторую свободу... Или так и должно быть. Он резвится и рвется с поводка, Фредди едва ли может его удержать и срывается в бег. Меркьюри бежит рядом с ним, снег хрустит под его ногами и сверкает в лучах солнца. Потрясающее зрелище, в другой раз Фредди это обязательно бы разглядывал где-нибудь в одиночестве, но не сейчас. Марципан активно что-то копает в снегу, и Фредди размышляет, не теряются ли сейчас у кого-нибудь маленькие белые собачки.<br/>К их возвращению Роджер успел проснуться. Он съел кусок тоста и лежал в кровати, попивая чай. Фредди считает это хорошим знаком. Раз он ест, то это значит, что выздоровление пошло.<br/>Марципан, весь мокрый, влетает первым и счастливо отряхивается в прихожей.<br/>- Кстати, - доносится с кровати голос Роджера, - ты его хоть покормил?<br/>Вопрос застал Фредди врасплох. Марципан ничего у него не просил... С другой стороны, он не особо разбирается в собачьем языке и мог просто это проморгать. Проклятье, кажется, он настолько был измотан бессонной ночью и тревогой, что забыл про еду в принципе. Включая Дилайлу, которая уже встала, подошла к нему и потерлась об его ноги, призывно мяукая, что в переводе с кошачьего могло значить только одно: дай мне уже поесть!<br/>Фредди рассыпает по мискам корма, а затем долго возится, пытаясь сварить себе яйцо, и идет обратно к Роджеру.<br/>- Роджер, как варить яйца? - вопрошает он.<br/>Роджер поднимает на него свои огромные небесно-голубые глаза, обрамленные длинными ресницами, и отвечает:<br/>- Не знаю.<br/>Фредди в ответ лишь вздыхает, забирает у него пару тостов и идет делать себе чай.<br/>Когда он заглядывает к нему в комнату, Роджер полулежит в кровати с кошкой в ногах, и посылает Фредди полный благодарности взгляд. Фредди улыбается ему в ответ и закрывает дверь.</p><p>- Раз уж у нас пополнение, то тебе не кажется, что мы могли бы позволить себе квартиру побольше? - однажды говорит Роджер.<br/>Фредди поглаживает котенка, которого только позавчера принесли из питомника, и одобрительно кивает.<br/>- Было бы неплохо, - отвечает он, - но мы потянем?<br/>Тейлор подпирает подбородок ладонью и задумчиво смотрит в потолок.<br/>- Возможно, - начинает он, - если у нас будет более стабильная работа... Нет, заработок концертами - хорош, но непостоянен, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.<br/>- Понимаю, - киваю Фредди. Он встает, подходит к шкафу и достает оттуда несколько футболок, - как думаешь, за сколько мы сможем это все продать?<br/>Роджер с интересом щурит глаза.<br/>- И ты предлагаешь мне делать это с тобой?<br/>- Ну разумеется.<br/>Роджер выглядит взбудораженным.<br/>- И у меня есть идея! Точнее, у меня есть один знакомый, который может сдать в аренду один небольшой, но уютный магазинчик, и мы там можем...<br/>- Да-да, я тебя понял, - перебивает его Фредди, - где он?<br/>- Здесь же, в Кенсингтоне.<br/>- Отличная идея, - он кивает, - когда мы ему позвоним?<br/>- Прямо сейчас, - отвечает ему Роджер, срываясь к телефону.</p><p>- И последний штрих... - Роджер, покачиваясь на стуле, вешает на елку звезду, - и готово.<br/>Фредди критически осматривает квартиру. Они старались сделать все в лучшем виде - колокольчики и гирлянды на стенах, и ветки там же, в гостиной поставили елку, а еще Роджер раздобыл несколько пучков омелы и развесил их по комнате. Что ж, они готовы встречать праздники.<br/>Фредди пребывает в лихорадочном возбуждении - это его первое Рождество и Новый год не в его родном доме, не в семейном кругу, а в маленькой съемной квартирке где-то в лондонском районе, с маленькой одинокой елочкой, украшенной парой шариков, в компании Роджера - человека, с которым они так сильно сблизились за последние несколько месяцев, а до этого были чужые друг другу. У них не будет огромного стола и рек алкоголя - может, они просто съедят по бутерброду или пирожному, выпьют пива и поднимутся на крышу любоваться салютом - только вдвоем.<br/>Фредди считает это чертовски правильным. Он уверен, что Роджер думает так же.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>